Drinking Buddy To Remember
by rainbowvillain
Summary: Romeo and Juliet type plot! Yoko Kurama falls in love with a demon waitress who happens to already be engaged...oops...will he win her over? Or will she leave him in the dirt? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**A Drinking Buddy To Remember**_

Chapter 1

"Kuronue," Kurama was laying on one of the beds in the room he and his partner were renting for a little while. They had decided to take a sort of vacation from being the most infamous burglars in all of demon world for a few weeks. "Why don't we go down to the bar and get some drinks?"

"Good idea, get your ass off the bed and we'll go," Kuronue said jokingly.

Kurama jumped out of bed and lead Kuronue down to the dimly lit demon pub. They were greeted by a short, thin waitress whose nametag read Luna. Luna led them to a private table in a secluded part of the pub. When the men sat Luna smiled mischievously and said, "Your server will be with you in a moment. Unless, of course, you already see something you'd like to taste."

Kurama looked the girl over once and said, "No, nothing."

Kuronue looked at kurama surprised; it was rare that he turned down this cheap of a slut. Kuronue looked at Luna with a smirk and said, "I think I see something tasty, why don't you meet me in my room after your shift?"

Luna giggled as she left the men at their table.

As soon as the girl was out of earshot Kuronue turned to Kurama. "What was that! She was just begging for a good screw!"

"You should know by now that I don't go for flat chested girls, no matter how desperate for a fuck they are." Kurama said boredly leaning onto the back of the seat sexily.

"Whatever you say, buddy. I hope you won't mind the sounds coming from my bed tonight." Kuronue said with a fanged grin.

"You do what you want, I don't care." Kurama said boredly.

"So, what're my two new customers like?" Hisui asked Luna as they passed in the kitchen.

"I got a date with the black haired one so don't touch him, you can have the Yoko," Luna said casually.

"You're such a whore." Hisui rolled her eyes as she left the kitchen and headed for the newly occupied table. As she walked the men all around her watched the sway of her large, rounded hips and the way her long silver hair moved with her. She hated the attention and she had no idea what the fuss was all about every time she left the kitchen.

She stopped at the table, her hands on her hips and she said casually, "Name's Hisui, I'll be your waitress this evening. What'll you be having?"

Kuronue looked to the girl expecting to see another run-of-the-mill, ordinary looking waitress but boy was he wrong! His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped when he saw the girl. Her body was perfectly proportioned, shaped just like an hourglass and her skin was the softest looking that he had ever seen. Her lips were devil red and her eyes were the same.

Kurama felt his partner kicking him repeatedly under the table as he sat there with his eyes shut lightly. He had heard the new waitress arrive but he had no idea why Kuronue was making such a fuss. "What is it!" Kurama growled finally leaning in close and glaring viciously at Kuronue. Then he followed his partner's unwavering gaze to the most radiant and heavenly creature he had ever seen.

By now both of the men were gaping at her and she was getting to be quite annoyed. "Okay, no body's talking so I'll ask again. What would you like to have for dinner, gentlemen?"

Kurama was the first to recover what he could of his cool disposition. He leaned back again and said confidently, "If you don't mind I'd like to have you for dinner and maybe a little desert."

Hisui didn't even try to hide her disgust. She was no slut for sale; she did have some self respect. "I'm afraid I'm not on the menu, sir, so would you like anything else?" She did well to remain as calm as possible.

"Well, I'm sorry but there's nothing else that I'd like, Miss Hisui. Couldn't you just join us for a moment or two?" Kurama would not give up that easily. He wanted to know this angel and possibly fuck her soon after.

Hisui sighed somewhat impatiently and said, "I apologize for the inconvenience, sir, but I'm afraid I'm nothing like your previous waitress, Luna. In case you didn't know I'm no whore offering my body to you, I'm simply asking you what you would like to eat."

"And I'm simply asking you to sit down and join us for a few drinks. Just a shot or two or a glass of whine if you're not much of a drinker." Kurama said politely. He honestly only wanted to talk to her, if he could get her drunk then great, but for now he only wanted to get to know her.

Hisui smirked knowingly, so he wanted to try and get her drunk. Stupid Yoko, he obviously had no idea who he was talking to. "Fine, I'll get a shot for each of us and I'll join you for a while."

"Great! My name's Kurama and this is Kuronue, just so you know." Kurama smiled seductively at the angel as she turned away from the table.

Hisui left for a moment and returned with 3 shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She would teach these men how to really drink.

"Whiskey? You drink Whiskey?" Kurama asked surprised, he had never met a girl who would drink anything that strong.

"Whiskey, Sake, Vodka, take your pick 'cause I drink it all." Hisui said as she slid into the booth to sit next to Kurama. She poured each of them a shot and held up her glass. "Bottoms up," she said and drained her shot in one gulp.

When the angel put her empty shot glass back on the table and didn't look phased in the least Kurama felt a sudden sensation run up his spine, causing him to shiver slightly. A beautiful woman with an attitude and a high tolerance for alcohol, she was heavenly. "You're wonderful."

"Hm? Me? Nah, it's just when all of your friends are also friends with your older brothers they tend to get you used to alcohol early on." Hisui said waving away Kurama's compliment.

She was modest too, she was beyond heavenly. "That must be great, being able to drink with the guys and stay awake. I never thought I'd meet a woman like you."

"Well, I do win all of the drinking games so I guess it's pretty cool." Hisui leaned back in the booth and watched as the men drained their first glasses.

"Whoa, so you must be a pretty sought-after bitch, huh?" Said Kuronue as he lowered his now empty shot glass.

"Kuronue! Don't call her a bitch!" Kurama said defensively.

"It's alright, everyone calls me that. I am a night wolf after all, so that does technically make me a bitch." Hisui smirked intelligently as she filled her shot glass and drained it.

"So that's why you look so hot, Night Wolf females are notorious for their sex appeal, isn't that right?" Kurama said filling his shot glass once more.

Hisui couldn't help but smile at that remark, "Perhaps. And you're a Yoko, right? Isn't it true that male Yoko are notorious for their sex _drive_?"

"Would you like to find out?" Kurama said leaning in close to Hisui.

"Sorry, can't. I've got a late shift tonight and besides I'm engaged and I've decided that I'm gonna save myself for my future husband." Hisui filled and drained her third shot with a fanged grin and then she left the men with the remaining whiskey.

"So, what do you think now?" Kuronue asked Kurama who had a hungry look on his face.

"I think she makes me horny," Kurama said factually before grabbing his own hard cock. Yes, that girl would make for quite a good screw when the time came.

A/N: OMG! my first fanfic...sigh tears up i am so proud of myself...i finally got this damned thing to work... ok, so if u liked it message me and i'll add on...if not...then i'll stop...bye..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Kuronue, will you keep it down over there?" Kurama said annoyed at how loud Kuronue and Luna were being.

"Why don't you go find your bitch that way you won't have to listen to us?" Kuronue suggested.

"Kuronue, sweetie, focus!" Luna said breathlessly to her lover.

Kurama sighed and left the room, it wasn't that Kuronue was getting screwed and he wasn't it was how loud Kuronue was causing Luna to be. Of course now that he was out of the room they were guaranteed to get much louder. He went down to the Pub and sat at the bar. He laid his head on the bar tiredly, he so needed some sleep or at the very least a shot of brandy.

"Pfft, you look pathetic," Hisui said with a laugh when she noticed the Yoko from earlier laying on the bar like a drunkard. He was the only one there except for her, she had been planning on closing up and going home now but "You want a drink?"

Kurama lifted his head, his kitsune ears perking up at the familiar voice. He turned around on the bar stool and sure enough there stood Hisui, his heavenly waitress. "Yes, please!" He said desperately.

Hisui walked behind the bar and pulled out two shot glasses. "What'll it be?" She asked the Yoko whose head was once again on the bar.

"The strongest drink you got." Kurama said lifting his slightly to gaze upon his angelic bartender.

"Oh, then you're looking for my Satan's Angel." Hisui said pouring a bit of Vodka into the bottom of both glasses.

"Satan's Angel?" Kurama repeated the name. He had never heard of that drink before.

"Yeah, it's my original creation. All of the strongest alcohols you can think of and some cherry juice." Hisui told her exhausted Yoko pet as she added a bit of whiskey to the drinks.

"Sounds nice but what'll it do to me?" Kurama asked as he watched his angelic bartender pour some brandy into the drinks.

"Depends, it can put you to sleep or it can give you the energy to go all night…I-I don't mean in that way!" Hisui saw the way the Yoko looked at her with a mischievous smirk and she knew what he was thinking.

Kurama smiled softly at his lovely young angel, she was so adorable the way she blushed so innocently. She looked away from him shyly and she stuttered like a little girl, it made him want her more than before.

Hisui had no idea what to say so she topped the drinks off with two cherries each and she handed the Yoko one of them.

The silence was killing him. Kurama couldn't stand the awkward silence that had developed between them. Then he saw the cherries in their drinks and he got an idea. He pulled the stem off of one of the cherries in his drink and he stuck it into his mouth.

The Yoko had just placed a cherry stem in his mouth and was now moving his lips around as though he had something stuck in his teeth. "What are you doing?" Hisui asked raising an eyebrow at the Yoko.

After a few moments Kurama pulled the cherry stem out of his mouth and laid it on the bar. It was tied into a knot now.

"Oh, I know that bar trick!" Hisui said with a smile. "Luna and I do it all the time to get tips without being total sluts."

"So I guess that means you're good at it?" Kurama said slyly.

"Good at it? Hah! Watch this." Hisui put one of the cherries in her mouth and after a few moments she spit out the pit and the stem which now had two knots in it.

Kurama could simply gape at the stem, then up at Hisui, and then back at the stem on the bar. Finally he looked back up at Hisui and said "Marry me!"

**A/N:** Okalie dokalie, peach fuzz! I may be new on Fanfiction, but im not a new writer. I enjoy getting mail! Message me! Flames are acceptable...just...not too hot, plz...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Are you serious! He said that!" Candy yelled at her younger sister in complete surprise.

"Yes, Candy, I'm serious, and he wasn't drunk he hadn't even touched his drink." Hisui told her eldest sister confused at what else there was to do.

"You're sure he was the Yoko Kurama? Maybe he just looked like him a bit." Candy suggested.

"No, there's no doubting he was Yoko Kurama, Luna saw him too!" Hisui said desperately.

"Well, what did you do after he asked you?" Candy asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I kind of stared at him for a minute and then I said my mom would be worried if I got home too late…then I ran out." Hisui explained shyly.

"You did what?" Candy asked in a forbidding tone.

"What? I was scared! No one's ever asked me that before remember? Daisuke and I got engaged through our parents and his manipulation of one conversation they had with each other. I will hate him for that for the rest of his life." Hisui gritted her teeth remembering the day she had arrived home after work and been told that she was engaged to the prince of the Night Wolf Clan.

"Well, if you hate Daisuke so much why not say yes to Kurama's proposal?" Candy suggested intelligently.

"You're kidding, right? I can't just accept the proposal of some love struck pup that happened to sit at the table I was waiting! Not just because I hate my current fiancé." Hisui said.

"Why not?" Candy asked with knowing eyes.

"B-Because…I only just met him…I-I don't even know him!" Hisui did her best to stay afloat in her sister's presence.

"So?" Candy said with the wisdom of a married woman. "That doesn't mean anything. Kensuke and I were married two days after we met and our love for each other hasn't dispersed in any way. There is such a thing as love at first sight, Hisui; you just have to be able to recognize it."

"So where's your bitch, Kurama?" Kuronue asked while they sat at the bar awaiting their drinks.

"I told you not to call her that!" Kurama said defensively, grabbing Kuronue by his collar.

"Alright, alright no need to get so jumpy. Jeez, it's not like she's you wife or anything." Kuronue said exasperatedly, holding his hands up in a piece making gesture.

"You're right, I just can't help it." Kurama sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuronue raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"Last night…I asked her to marry me." Kurama confessed glumly.

"Then why are you in such a shitty mood? She must have turned you down flat, even I could have predicted that, but shouldn't that have given you a new wave of confidence? You are the one who tried again even after she said she was engaged." Kuronue pointed out.

"That's just it, she didn't answer me she just ran away. It's almost like she was afraid to laugh or yell at me for being so stupid or even just say no." Kurama said laying his head on the bar as he had done last night.

"Or maybe she just couldn't respond because she was so stunned by your stupidity." Kuronue laughed.

"This is serious, Kuronue, listen I know you think I'm to much of a man-whore to commit but I really do want her. I don't care anymore that she won't screw me I just want to be around her all the time. She's …she's…she's…" Kurama struggled to think of a word to describe his dear Hisui.

"She's the greatest drinking buddy any guy could ever ask for." Kuronue joked.

"Yes, I know but--" Kurama began.

"Excuse me for a moment, will you?" Kuronue interrupted when he noticed Luna walking by. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close kissing her neck all the while.

"Kuronue, I'm busy." Luna said playfully as he kissed her and she giggled.

"Oh, come on, Baby, can't you spare a few seconds, hmm?" Kuronue whispered huskily in her ear.

"Fine, but just for a little while." Luna agreed.

"Tell me where your friend, Hisui, is. Kurama here has been agonizing over her since last night when she left him at the bar to finish his drink." Kuronue said with a smile.

"She's in the kitchen, she told me she doesn't want to see you today, Kurama, sorry. What did you do last night anyway?" Luna turned in Kuronue's large arms to face Kurama.

"Well, I came down to the bar and she offered me a Satan's Angel. Then we talked for a bit and I asked her to marry me. Then she said she had to leave and I haven't seen her since." Kurama explained.

"She gave you a Satan's Angel! She never makes that drink for anyone! Not even her fiancé has ever had one of her Satan's Angels!" Luna said astonished.

"I guess that means she likes you, Kurama." Kuronue said with a laugh.

"Are you kidding? The last person she made a Satan's Angel for was her old boyfriend! They were together for a long time, they were going to elope. But I guess Daisuke found out and it kind of interfered with his plans, so he had him killed." Luna explained.

"Hmm…when does she get off of work?" Kurama asked.

"One, she'll be leaving through the door in the back of the kitchen." Luna said before kissing Kuronue on the cheek and leaving.

"Ouch! Damn that hurt, fucking door!" Hisui cursed her luck for what seemed like the millionth time that day when the heavy back door slammed closed behind her and her long hair got caught.

"Let me help you with that." A kind voice came from behind her and she felt a firm hand pull the door open and release her hair.

"Um…thanks…I'm just having one of those days." Hisui said straightening herself up and fixing her hair before she turned to see the physical manifestation of her worst fears standing before her.

"I know what you mean. Once an unbelievably attractive man asked me to marry him, too. I wasn't exactly in touch with the world for a few days afterward." Kurama joked with a sweet smile.

"Umm…right…thanks again, but…umm…I should go now…bye" Hisui said nervously not wanting to extend her unwanted contact with the Yoko.

"No, wait! I want to talk to you! Please, grant the wish of a sex deprived Yoko and stay for a while?" Kurama said desperately, grabbing his angel by the wrist as she tried to flee.

"L-let go! I shouldn't be talking to you! My fiancé is going to pick me up in a little bit!" Hisui said softly, not attempting to break free of his hold.

"Shouldn't but can, and will because I refuse to let you go until you listen to what I have to say." Kurama said holding tight enough onto her arm to resist any attempts to escape but softly enough not to hurt her.

He was being so gentle and his words were filled with the same emotion she so despised and yet wished to possess at the same time. She recalled her sister's words from the night before and decided that she would hear this one out whether she wished to or not.

"Luna told me about your former boyfriend. I understand that it hurt and that forcing my presence on you may hurt you even more, but I can also heal that pain…If you'll let me." Kurama searched his angel's deep eyes for any response, any at all, but to no avail. "This Daisuke, he is your current fiancé, correct? He is the one who murdered your boyfriend and forced you to marry him? He is of no importance to me fore he does not possess your heart, merely the legal rights to your body."

"No, you don't get it! He's more dangerous than you think! And I…I don't…I don't want to have your head on my conscience as well. It would be just…too much." Hisui's voice faded into almost a whisper and her anger at the Yoko converted into worry for him.

"Yes, my head is much too lovely to be haunting the conscience of my beautiful Lunar Wolf Yokai. Worry not, though, fore I would never allow such tragedy to befall you again, my angel." Kurama drew her close to him sensually. "I will kidnap you on your wedding night and bring you to my hidden fortress. When we arrive I will dress you in the finest silks from the Eastern Moth tribes and jewels from the palace shrines of the Southern Dragons only to rip them off of you and fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

"You lecher! How dare you say such things to me! Besides there are two problems with your plan; One: I would already be married and therefore I wouldn't allow you to 'fuck' me as you so crudely phrased it. And two: I don't think you'd be able to get past the guards around the palace and into a locked bedroom." Hisui said pulling back from the Yoko slightly.

"I guess I'll just have to kidnap you now, then. That would be no problem, it's the same plan minus the valiant rescue of the damsel in distress." Kurama joked.

"Kurama, as much as I'm enjoying the whole Robin Hood, Men In Tights joke I just can't listen to it anymore. The more I hear about the idea of being taken away from here, the more I want it to actually happen and we both know that's impossible." Hisui looked away from Kurama for a moment in a feeble attempt to hide her longing for him. As much as she tried to deny it she knew that her greatest wish at that moment was to feel his arms around her and to just listen to his comforting voice.

"It's not a joke." Kurama lifted her head to look at him, his tone suddenly serious.

"No! I-it has to be a joke! Y-you can't be serious about something like that! Why would I be so important - -" Hisui was suddenly cut off by a warm sensation pressing down hard on her lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

She broke the kiss in a sudden wave of panic caused by the unfamiliar sensation.

"I want you. I want all of you, in every sense of the word I want you. I want to see your perfect lips curve into the beautiful smile that you hide so well. I want to hear you laugh like a child when I touch you in the right place. Most of all, though, I want you to share my bed with me every night and even smack me around and make me sleep on the couch when I do something stupid." Kurama grabbed her wrists lightly and held them above her head as he backed her against the brick wall of the building.

Hisui shook her head not wanting to believe anything that the Yoko was spouting. She would not give in easily, even as he had her pinned against the wall.

"If you will not say yes to my proposal even after hearing me out then you leave me no choice. I did not wish to have to force my presence upon you but I feel that it is the best thing for you at this time, I truly am sorry." Kurama pressed his lips roughly against Hisui's and he forced his way inside her mouth.

She gagged. The damned Yoko had not only force-frenched her but was now shoving his tongue down her throat. Quick to anger as usual Hisui bit down hard on the Yoko's tongue causing him to draw back in pain. "Sorry my ass! Fuck off you stupid man-whore!"

"As you wish, your excellence." Kurama joked as he bowed and backed away from her a few paces. "But know this: I plan to court you until you will accept my proposal willingly. Farewell for now, my love."

The Yoko disappeared through the door from which she had come not ten minutes ago. She hawked and spit with perfect form, the taste of him was still on her tongue and she wanted it gone despite the pleasure it gave her. 'So sweet' she had thought in first tasting his lips on hers and the possibility had flashed into her mind of tasting the rest of him and as she remembered the thrill at that thought she smiled slightly and a shiver traveled up her spine. Realizing what it was she was longing for she wiped the thought from her mind and kicked herself for ever even imagining something so impure.

"So did you make up with your bitch?" Kuronue asked as Kurama rejoined him at the bar.

"She almost bit my tongue off, does that count?" Kurama said.

"I don't think so, Kurama. So she hates you more than before?" Kuronue smirked knowingly at his partner.

"Perhaps, but that gives me even more of a reason to court her as I plan to." Kurama smiled slyly as he motioned to the bartender for a drink.

"Okay, so you're going to court her. One question, how do you plan to do that without having any idea where she lives?" Kuronue asked curiously.

"Not a problem. I planted a tracking device in her." Kurama said with an evil grin.

Hisui woke from a nightmare in the middle of the night as she normally did now. She had been having nightmares since her boyfriend had been killed. She stood beside her large quilted bed and went to the window that she had left open that night. She stood leaning on the window sill as she breathed in the night air so fragrant with lovely scents. Something was strange, though, one of the scents should not have been there.

It was the scent of that Yoko.

He had been there, she knelt down and sniffed slightly at the window sill. His scent was fresh.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her back, running down to her thigh and finally touching the skin at her calf. She was frozen, she couldn't find the strength to move from the spot where she knelt on one knee.

"Such soft skin, as I expected from my angel." The Yoko's voice was rough and full of lust, not like it had been before when they had spoken.

Her breathing became heavy as his hand slid under her thin silk nightgown and ascended her body slowly, feeling every curve so tenderly. When it reached her waist she seemed to find her voice and she reached down to grab his wrist with both hands.

"Kurama, don't!" She growled threateningly.

"Do not deny yourself the pleasure you know you are longing for so intently. You cannot hide from the desires that rest within you, Hisui-love." Kurama said softly into her ear as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and drew her to her feet. He turned her in his arms, releasing her nightgown as she spun around to face him. He kissed her softly and she remained resistant.

When he broke the kiss she let out a low growl and slapped him hard across the face.

"Hisui, I understand your distress, but you must admit to yourself that I am the only one who can cure your suffering and the only way for me to do that is for you to allow me to claim you. Be my mate, Hisui-love." Kurama whispered in her ear as he bent down to kiss her neck, his voice was filled with lust and hunger.

She felt the softness of his kisses on her neck and she sighed. How could she deny such a sweet tasting creature to go without the physical contact he desired?

'By pushing the fucker off of you, you stupid bitch!' She screamed at herself in her head. As much as she knew she wanted him she could not deny the fact that it would be betraying not only her mother, but by mating with a Yoko she would be betraying her ancient clan.

She flinched slightly as his fangs grazed her neck slightly. He obviously felt her draw back slightly fore he drew her closer to him, pressing their bodies up against each other in an extreme exchange of heat. She fidgeted in his arms and began giggling playfully when she felt the tickle of his tongue running along the base of her neck.

'Get the bastard off of you, bitch, or your clan will disown you for life!'

His hand slipped under her slip and cupped around her heat. Her body shook at the pleasurable sensation of his finger probing at her.

'Oh, fuck the clan, he can make me happier than they ever could.'

He drew his finger out of her and she collapsed in his arms with a drunken laugh. She fell to her knees at his feet and drew his pants down with her.

'He's so huge! How does it fit into his pants?'

'Who gives a fuck how it fits just put it back!'

'No fucking way, bitch! I'm gonna enjoy this as much as possible!'

She drew a piece of silk cloth from her bosom and she dragged it slowly over his groin and then under until he was hard. Then she slipped his hard sex into her mouth and sucked softly at first, then she began playing around with it inside her mouth. Running her tongue over it slowly and sucking slightly harder.

She was almost professional at this, it almost made him question whether or not she was truly a virgin. His breathing became ragged and he moaned with pleasure as she became more confident in herself. She was torturing him, making him long for her even more, if she was this good at a blow job he couldn't wait to get her into the bed.

Finally she released him and drew herself to her feet and she kissed him hard on the mouth. He threw off his shirt and grabbed her into his arms bringing her to the bed and laying them both on top of it. He ripped her nightgown in half and drew up to see her full form.

She blushed slightly when she saw the look of astonishment on his face and she smiled. He obviously hadn't expected her breasts to be so large. She looked away from him for a moment to tease him just a little bit and then he spoke.

"Don't look away from me, Hisui." He didn't sound like Kurama any longer, he sounded more like…

"Daisuke!" Hisui looked up at Kurama to see the face of her fiancé looking down upon her. "Your sister told me about the Yoko so I thought it an opportune moment to get what I wanted from you. Now that the spell has worn off, though, you and I can continue in our true forms and you will be mine by the end of the night."

"NO! Damn you! Get the hell off of me you bastard!" Hisui yelled desperately as she struggled against the powerful hold of Daisuke.

"Be still! I shall have my way with you! You are rightfully mine! If you will betray your clan by giving yourself to a man who is not only not your betrothed, but is a Yoko! The sworn enemy of this clan! You do not deserve the right to choose the time at which you loose your virginity!" Daisuke growled dangerously at her as he pinned her down.

She stiffened, her entire body was paralyzed, what he had said was true…even so…

"I hate you! Get the fuck off of me you albino mutt!" Hisui yelled beginning to struggle again. She rose up und bit into his shoulder taking out a chunk of his flesh.

He howled in pain and he threw her out of the bed onto the hard wooden floor. He then walked toward her and kicked her in the stomach causing her to fly back and slam her head into the stone wall. The searing pain rang through her head like the sound of a bell echoing in the ancient shrines.

'Get the fuck up bitch or he'll rape you! You know you don't want to end up having that fucker's bastard pup!'

'Yes, I know…but I can't…I can't…my body won't…I…'

Her mind became weak as she coughed and blood spilled from her mouth onto the floor. She was going to carry the bastard's pup whether she wanted to or not, there was nothing she could do. She had lost.

(A/N: okie dokie, thats chapter 4, hope you all enjoyed! And my chapter 5 should be up by 2marrow or soon after! Remember to message me, let me know ho im doin)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

She woke covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Her body was trembling and the moon was still in the sky, had that really happened? She drew herself out of her bed and lit a candle. Her nightgown was still in tact and the taste of him was no longer in her mouth.

'Please let it have been a dream' She thought desperately as she ran to her window and opened it. She smelled the crisp night air and it was free of any scent other than the moon and its subjects. She then bent over and sniffed at the window sill. A relieved sigh escaped her lips when her nose detected no hint of the Yoko or Daisuke ever having been there.

"Oh, damn it, that was the scariest dream…fuck…I can only hope that that doesn't ever really happen."

"Hey, Kurama, where are you going?" Kuronue asked. Kurama had risen with the sun and was readying himself to leave.

"I'm off to get a gift for my angel. I should be back by tonight." Kurama then took off out the window.

"Humph, he could have used the door…it was wide open." Kuronue shrugged off his partner's idiocy and lay back down to sleep.

Kurama made his way from the Inn to his home, a large palace hidden away well despite its size. He reached the palace by the afternoon and he spent an hour searching for the right gift for his beloved bartender. Lunar Wolfs were particularly fond of blue tinted diamonds and he had the perfect one hidden away deep within one of the vaults, he had gotten it from the human world and replaced it with a fake. The humans had called it the Hope Diamond, he believed. When he finally found it he immediately took off back toward the Inn but didn't stop there, he went past it and off in the direction of Hisui.

The tracking devise within her indicated that she was near a hot spring well over a mile away from everything. What could she be doing there?

Hisui sighed with relief as she dipped her nude body into the hot water of the spring. She needed this more than anything else right now. She had had the day off and all day she had been stalked and bothered and annoyed beyond all belief and all by one person. Daisuke was not only possessive but he was obsessive and what she liked to call a "stalker-rapist-panty-sniffer-dude". Getting away from him was a definite must.

She had only been in the water for half an hour when she picked up a familiar scent. She dropped into the water as far as her chin and covered her breasts. "Damn it, Kurama! Couldn't you have waited an hour until I got out?"

"I'm sorry, Hisui-love. I did not mean to frighten you, I just have a gift for you." Kurama said sweetly.

"I wasn't frightened! I just…a…gift? For me?" Hisui questioned the words of the Yoko.

"Why, of course. I came here to bless you with this." Kurama pulled the diamond from behind his back and showed it to his angelic bartender.

"Oh…my…Daisuke…never gave me anything…like that! It's huge!" Hisui said in all but a whisper.

"I though you'd like it! It's called the Hope Diamond! I'll leave it here with your cloths if you'd like…?" Kurama offered politely.

"No, wait! I want to wear it! Hold on a second, go…get out of here for a minute while I get dressed will you?" Hisui said waving Kurama away.

"As you wish, my dearest." Kurama bowed himself out of sight.

Hisui jumped out and dressed herself quickly wanting to take the diamond as quickly as possible and get away from her doter. She was soon fully dressed and she called to Kurama, "Hey! I'm dressed now! You can come out!"

"Ah, you are even more beautiful than you were last night…if that's even possible." Kurama said bowing to his angel and kissing the back of her hand.

"Okay…before you give me the diamond…are you really Kurama?" Hisui asked suspiciously, he was acting polite, a definite change and recalling the dream from the previous night she decided not to fall for any attempt made by Daisuke to actually do that.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked, why would she ask such a strange question? Could she not see him?

"…You're acting…polite…and that's just not normal for you…" Hisui said trying to make certain he was not Daisuke in disguise.

"I know…but love can work miracles. And if being polite is what it takes to win you then I swear on my career as a thief that I shall be more well mannered than the Pope!" Kurama told Hisui in a tone of loving honesty.

"Who's the Pope?" Hisui asked reassured that only Kurama himself could say something so sickeningly romantic.

"Never mind that…well…" Kurama dropped to one knee as though he was proposing to Hisui for the second time. He held the diamond up toward his angel. "Hisui-love, will you kindly accept this humble token of my affection so as to remind you of the Yoko who has so completely fallen in love with you?"

"Of course I will, Kurama! And I thank you for it, you have my gratitude and my eternal lo…admiration." Hisui was careful not to say that word which she had tried so hard to avoid, that word that was beginning to mean something to her besides physical attraction.

"I thank you, my angel." Kurama rose to help his angel hang the chain of small diamonds connected to the one large one around her neck. "Now I bid you farewell, I must not force my presence on you." With that Kurama disappeared into the darkness leaving Hisui alone beside the hot spring.

"Oh, my dear god! Where in the fucking hell did you get that!?!" Candy asked her little sister as she entered the room through the open window. She was wearing the biggest blue diamond that she had ever seen.

"Kurama gave it to me. He said it was a 'token of his affection.' Candy, I'm starting to get scared. If he's really serious about this he could be planning to propose again! If he does I'm not sure if I can turn him down and if I don't refuse him Daisuke will…I don't want to have Kurama on my conscious too." Hisui spoke quickly as she paced the room. Finally she stopped walking and held the Hope Diamond up so that she could see her reflection in it's glossy surface.

"Hey, Hisui, don't freak out on me, okay? Now, I want you to forget what might happen as a result of your actions. All you need to focus on right now is how much that diamond stands for his affections for you. What did he say when he gave it to you?" Candy asked her little sister trying to help as much as possible.

"He said something like, 'will you kindly accept this humble token of my affection…'" Hisui stopped recalling the word "humble".

"There, it's humble. When a guy says that and gives you a diamond that big he is completely serious. He will probably keep giving you gifts and being as kind and loving toward you as possible until he can hear you say you love him…then he'll propose." Candy said casually as though she knew the male mind all the way through.

"That's not good! I'll have to say no! I won't be able to do that to him!" Hisui looked to her elder sister desperately.

"Well, you won't have to say no if you don't say you love him." Candy gave her sister the benefit of the doubt.

"But that's the problem! I don't know how much longer I can hold off saying it to him!" Hisui said her mind reeling in her confusion.

"What do you mean? Is there something you're not telling me?" Candy asked eyeing her sister suspiciously.

"I…I think I might…I had a dream last night…he was in my bedroom…we…I…" Hisui just couldn't tell her sister how her innocence had so slipped from her in that dream. How Daisuke had been in disguise and how he had so violently attacked her when she realized the truth.

"No way! You 'did' him?!" Candy squealed quickly realizing why her sister's face was so burning red.

"Not in the sense that we really…had sex…I just did something…I never thought I would do…even in my wildest dreams…" Hisui said embarrassed by how her sister was watching her as she spoke.

"…Oh, my…you went down on him!…didn't you!?" Candy said astonished at her baby sister's boldness.

"It was just a dream!…and I'm glad it was…because he ended up being Daisuke in disguise…and it all went downhill from there…" Hisui avoided eye contact with her sister.

"Well then! It's settled! You are officially 100 in Love with that Yoko! I must admit you are extremely brave…loving a Yoko, knowing that our clan will disown you and any children you may have with him. Not to mention how pissed it'll make Daisuke…loosing to a wolf was bad enough, but loosing to a Yoko… that just might start an all out war." Candy said not realizing how her sister was scowling at her.

"Thanks, Candy! That's just the boost I needed!" Hisui said sarcastically as she left the room and went to her own. Perhaps being in love with the Yoko, though, was not such a bad thing. She had never liked Daisuke to any extent and being with Kurama just might piss him off quite a bit. The down side was that if she did admit how she felt about Kurama she would cause, as Candy had so lightly put it, "all out war." Daisuke would no doubt challenge Kurama to a fight to the death, forcing her to have to marry the victor.

Why did Daisuke have to choose her? Why not one of his ladies-in-waiting, he had hundreds of them after all. And why did Kurama have to care about her so much? Didn't he have his expensive whores to keep him satisfied? She just didn't understand what was so special about her…

(a/n: Okey dokey! back from aruba and ready to go!! Read, review, all that good stuff! Flames are good too.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Knock, knock, are you awake yet my dear?" That familiar and yet despised voice came to her with the sun through her bedroom window.

"Go fuck yourself, Daisuke!" Hisui groaned as she rolled onto her stomach and put her face in the pillow, how did he get the key to her room anyway?

"Oh, we shouldn't say such things to our fiancés, should we? Why are you so mean to me?" Daisuke whined as he sat on the edge of Hisui's bed and set a hand lightly on her back.

"Don't you touch me, you white rat!" Hisui growled swiping at Daisuke's hand with sharpened claws.

"Whoa! Shouldn't you watch your temper? You don't want to kill the man you're going to marry in only one week now." Daisuke said softly leaning down to plant a kiss on his beloved fiancé.

"Get the fuck off of me, Daisuke, you bastard pup!" Hisui pushed Daisuke off of herself and sat up on her pillows. "What in the hell do you want, anyway?"

"Well, I haven't seen much of you lately and I wanted to know if you…what in the seven hells is that?!" Daisuke asked, noticing for the first time the huge blue diamond hanging around his Hisui's neck. He had never seen it before.

"What, this old thing? I-it's just something that my mother got me…a-an engagement gift…that's all…" Hisui lied as best she could which wasn't really that good at all. Normally she tended to be an honest girl, not like her Yoko Kurama who probably never told a whole truth in his life until he met her.

"Is that all…? You're lying to me, Hisui, where did you get it? Who gave it to you?!" Daisuke became enraged at the thought of someone doting upon his fiancé, trying to steal her away from him.

"I-I told you…I-it was a gift from my mother…that's all!" Hisui knew that her lie was easily distinguishable but maybe if she was persistent enough she could get Daisuke to believe her.

"Hisui, my dearest love, please do not lie to me. Now, in truth, tell me where you got that diamond." Daisuke said trying to stay calm in the presence of his Hisui.

"…I…I can't tell you…" Hisui said giving up on her persistence theory. She wasn't lying now but she wasn't about to tell Daisuke about her dear Yoko. That would be worse than murdering him with her own two hands.

"What do you mean you cannot tell me? Surely you can tell me anything, we are going to have to get used to sharing everything with each other seeing as we are soon to be wed." Daisuke said calmly sitting next to his Hisui.

"Please…don't remind me…" Hisui mumbled scooting away from Daisuke.

"Oh, but it seems as though you need to be reminded…reminded that you are mine until you die! As long as I live you are not to be touched by any other man! And I will not allow you to keep gifts of doting from another man!" Daisuke's voice rose to an enraged yell and he ripped the necklace from Hisui's neck and he stood from the bed. "You are not to leave your room today! I will return later to check that you are still here!" Daisuke then walked to the window and threw the diamond necklace out of it as far as he could.

Hisui could only watch in horror as her beautiful gift of Hope was thrown out the window by the man she was to marry in only one week. She then watched the sky out the window, her face burning red and her eyes welling with tears that she held back as best she could causing her head to throb with pain. "You're a bastard, Daisuke…and I won't marry you if you won't stop treating me like dirt!" Her voice was a painful whisper her anger driving her toward tears more so than her depression.

"Well, maybe if you stopped acting like such a dirty whore I'd abide by that request. For now, though, you are not allowed to leave this room!" Daisuke slammed the door and locked it from the outside and he kept the key in the lock so that Hisui could not unlock it from inside.

"Damn you, Daisuke! You'll never find who gave me that necklace!!" Hisui yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks and she threw a vase at the door. Even as she said the words she knew they weren't true. Daisuke had enough connections that he could find anyone he wanted by simply describing the scent of something they've touched. Kurama was a dead man and it was her fault for not turning him away the first time. Why didn't she let herself see the truth, she was, as Daisuke had said, "a dirty whore" she deserved not the attention that Kurama gave her. She would have to find the diamond and return it, she couldn't keep it knowing that it was like taking payment from a customer, like being paid to love a man. That would truly make her a whore, if she kept the diamond.

Hisui wiped the tears from her face and opened her window and she set out to find the diamond.

"Hey, Hisui! What's up? You've got customers! They're at they're usual table, you know who they are!" Luna said brightly when she saw her best friend walk into work late. She tried to lighten the mood, she could tell that something was wrong as soon as she saw the slight redness of Hisui's face.

"Kurama, right?" Hisui said factually her heart sinking deeper as she clutched the diamond in her fist readying herself for the challenge of turning Kurama away for good. It was certainly not something that she wanted to do.

She left the locker room without even changing into her uniform and she stalked over to the table where Kurama sat across from Kuronue with a dazed expression on his face. She stood looming above them and she slammed the diamond down on the table. Kurama looked at the diamond and then up at Hisui, his angel, in complete confusion. "What's wrong? Hisui-love…your face…it's so red…Hisui? What happened?" Kurama's confusion turned to concern when he saw the look of complete depression on his angel's face. It was red and her eyes were welling with tears making her eyes glossy.

"Kurama…I…I'm sorry…I can't…I can't…I…can't…"Hisui choked on her words and her pounding head felt as though it would soon explode. Her tears began to fall again and she tried to hide her face from him.

"Hisui, what is it? Hisui!" Kurama stood and wrapped his angel in his arms, bringing her close to his body. She cried into his chest, what could have been wrong? Hisui was too tough for this to be a small female matter. "Come with me, Hisui, it's going to be alright." Kurama spoke softly and he led his angel out the back door and they stood there for a long time. Hisui's tears seemed never ending as she sobbed continually with Kurama holding her close and whispering words of comfort to her.

She felt so weak, like she was betraying him by allowing him to comfort her when she was only there to tell him goodbye. She was disgusted with herself, she felt worse than she had since…no, there was no need to think about that. She would not allow this to be a repeat. When she finally found the end of her tears she backed away from Kurama who let her go hesitantly.

"Hisui-love, are you alright? What happened? Hisui-love…" Kurama tried to reach her as she distanced herself from him.

"Don't call me that! You cannot love me! I won't let you! You can have your damned diamond back! I don't want it anymore! Just…take it!!" Hisui threw the diamond at Kurama and he caught it in his stomach.

"Hisui-love, what has gotten into you?" Kurama asked worried about his dear angel.

"I said don't call me that! I've gained some sense! I suggest you do the same and get out of here!!" Hisui's voice rose to a scream as she spoke and she sounded as though she was holding back another wave of tears.

"Hisui! What are you talking about? Why would I just leave you here?" Kurama became more and more confused each moment. Why was she acting this way?

"Because if you don't leave the next time I see you, I'll kill you!! I swear!" Hisui yelled at Kurama angrily. She hated herself for this but it was best for Kurama, he would live longer now. He would hate her and she wanted it that way.

"But…Hisui-love…" Kurama could not comprehend why his angel was acting the way she was, he couldn't figure out what would cause her to say such things. "Why…?"

"Because…I HATE YOU!!!!"

a/n: yay! so far so good, right? ...i sure hope so...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"…I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…" Hisui had to repeat the phrase over and over again in a vain attempt to convince Kurama as well as herself of its truth…even though she knew it held none for her.

Kurama stood frozen to the spot by Hisui's words, even as she repeated them he knew that they could not be words of truth. He knew that something must have driven her to the point where she felt her only option was to get rid of him. But what could do that to his powerful Night Wolf? "Hisui-love, I know that's not true…No, you have never allowed yourself to be more than a drinking buddy to me but to say you hate me is to lie…"

"No! I hate you! I hate you and I want you to leave! Leave now! I never want to see you again! Get out of here!" Hisui swung a closed fist at Kurama and she hit him in the jaw, knocking him backward into the brick wall of the building.

"…Hisui…I can't just leave…not when everything that I've ever loved…is here…" Kurama said softly regaining his balance and stepping toward Hisui who stood her ground.

"No! You can't love me! I'm a Night Wolf! Yoko and Night Wolves hate each other! I hate you, so you have to hate me!" Hisui yelled at Kurama as she swung another right hook in his direction.

"No…I don't have to hate you…because you don't hate me…" Kurama said after catching Hisui's fist and taking another step toward her.

"No! I hate you! I hate you!!" Hisui yelled again trying to pull her fist out of Kurama's grasp.

"You are a bad liar…you know that, right…?" Kurama said with a smirk, he was joking, not like Daisuke who had been completely serious when he had told her about her lying inability.

"…N…No! No!! Let me go! I hate you! I hate you!!" Hisui was determined to drive Kurama away by any means needed. It didn't matter as long as he left before Daisuke could catch up with him.

"But you don't hate me…it's in your eyes…you're starting to cry again…" Kurama joked lightly with a soft smile, his angel could not get him to leave even if she truly did hate him.

"No I'm not! Get away from me, you…you stupid son-of-a…" Hisui's voice cracked and tears began to fall once more. She hated crying, more than anything in the world she hated when she cried. She tried weakly to pull her wrist from Kurama's grasp and she took a step backward only to take the Yoko with her.

"You were going to say 'stupid son-of-a-bitch' weren't you?…Shouldn't you save the insults for your son-of-a-bitch fiancé?" Kurama said with a slight growl as he backed his angel into the wall.

"What do you know!?! You've never even met him! What right do you have to insult him!?" Hisui asked in a loud tone as her tears fell, she tried as hard as she could to keep up her act. She would not let her dear Yoko commit such gruesome and easily avoidable suicide.

"I know that he is trying to keep me from my lovely angel and eternal drinking buddy…and that I cannot accept. I believe that when one man tries to steal away the woman another man is rightfully wooing he has no right to be referred to in a respectful way." Kurama said leaning in close to Hisui.

"By his standards you are that man who is trying to steal my affections! He believes himself to be wooing me in the right! You came second! Remember that!" Hisui said glaring at her Yoko threateningly she was beginning to get annoyed with his persistence.

"I thought that I was the third to dote upon you, the first, of course, is dead. Should you not pay respect to his memory and include him in your words?" Kurama asked.

"I should not! He deserved what he got! I only felt as though I was responsible for it! He was a liar and a fool and I made the mistake of telling Daisuke about it! That is all!!" Hisui said, her voice shaking and her eyes running dry.

"You mean you did not love him?" Kurama asked backing up slightly.

"Of course I loved him! He would have been the one to take my virginity! He simply made a mistake and I followed it with a mistake of my own!" Hisui explained becoming calmer.

"Tell me…I have only heard pieces of it…tell me so that I may not make the same mistake as long as I love you…" Kurama said, suddenly interested in hearing about Hisui's late boyfriend.

"…He and I were to be wed…as you may well have heard…I was planning with my sister when a servant girl from his quarters requested entrance. I granted it, being familiar with the girl as she and I often spoke with each other…Well she came bearing news which she felt would be best told by herself and not her master…She told me and my sister that she had recently discovered that she bore a child within her womb…the child of my lover…I became so enraged that I took the girl back to his room and I entered the room without even stopping to knock or to check if it was locked, which it was fore when I opened the door it broke slightly. Anyway…I helped the girl into the room because I held no grudges against a woman blessed with an unborn child…then I turned on him and I put him in his place for many things that he had done in the wrong. First: he had impregnated another woman while he was engaged to me. Second: He was not planning on taking responsibility for that child as he would be with me. And finally he had not been planning on telling me fore he had known for as long as the servant girl had…

"It drove me to the brink of my sanity so…naturally I went to the only loyal man I had ever really known, Daisuke. He had always been okay to use as a punching bag or someone to bitch at…well…when he heard he stormed out…it was barely a day later when I received word of my lover's death by one of Daisuke's assassins…" Hisui stopped as one last tear fell and she hung her head hell ward, "If only I had kept it to myself…I feel so guilty…It's my fault for telling Daisuke and now the child is going to be born in less than three months and I am responsible for it not having a father…I was going to make him raise his child even though I wanted him for myself…I was going to have to turn him away…I tried but I kept thinking…why did I tell Daisuke? I should have known how he'd react…then I realized that I was being selfish…I had told Daisuke with the knowledge that he would make it so I wouldn't have to share him…I was being selfish and I have lived in hell ever since…" Hisui began to sob and her tears fell softly from her eyes to the ground leaving stains in the dirt.

"Oh, Hisui-love, you are wrong…it was not your fault…none of it…The way Daisuke reacted was irrational and unpredictable…and that boy you felt so strongly for…he deserved not your affection, so do not grieve his loss, you have cried for long enough…" Kurama held his angel close to the warmth of his own body and comforted her as best he could.

"Kurama…Kurama, I'm sorry…I only want you to live…you are the one that holds my heart and if you die, my heart dies with you…" Hisui whispered into her dear Yoko's chest as her tears stained his shirt.

"…You are saying that…you accept my gift of doting? If you do not I must die of heartache." Kurama joked to lighten the heavy mood.

"You idiot…I cannot accept your gifts…if I did you would be paying me to love you, like some common whore." Hisui said looking up to Kurama.

"No! I pay you not, but I woo you with gifts…like a man gives his wife a diamond ring in exchange for her eternal love…It is not with lust that I give you these gifts, like I would a whore…but with my undying love." Kurama smiled lovingly at his dear, sweet angel.

"You need not woo me for my affections…fore you already possess them fully and unwaveringly…I love you beyond that which I had given my previous fiancé…" Hisui whispered to Kurama, her cheeks pink and her face hidden within the fabric over his chest.

"Then would you allow me to ask you one question?" Kurama asked holding his angel's chin so that she was looking up at him.

"Of course, Kurama, ask what you will." Hisui said casually her distress now almost gone as she was comforted by the warmth of her true love's body. The Yoko then backed away from Hisui and dropped to one knee. Then he brought out a white gold band on which rested a large violet tinted diamond.

"I know it's not as nice as my other gift and I realize that I have requested this of you once before, but I thought you might like a real proposal for once, so…Hisui, my dearest love, will you marry me?"

In the shadows, awaiting the answer to the question asked of Hisui, sat a dark figure, his eyes glowing crimson in the dark of the evening light. He sat in silence awaiting the answer which would tell him whether to attack or return to his master and have him execute the Yoko properly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ⌠Kurama┘I┘yes┘Yes! I▓ll marry you! Yes!■ Hisui▓s eye▓s began to tear once more as she threw herself at her dearest Yoko and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

⌠Thank you, Hisui. Thank you so much. I swear to you, I will never let anyone make you cry again. I love you!■ Kurama took his angel in his arms and nuzzled her hair passionately. He was now the happiest man to ever live. He had been blessed by an angel and now she would be his bride.

▒Master, she has agreed to his proposal┘what shall I now do?▓ The figure shrouded in darkness had heard the answer to the life-or-death question and he now contacted his master telepathically and awaited instruction.

▒You will return to me for now┘I will deal with this intruder myself┘▓ Daisuke▓s voice instructed the assassin in thought. Daisuke felt that both the Yoko and his fiancИ needed some reminding of who was in charge around here.

⌠What happened, Hisui? Why is your face so red?■ Candy asked as her younger sister climbed through the bedroom window once more(trying to avoid Daisuke▓s guards).

Hisui could find no words to describe what had happened to her, she could only smile brightly and hold out her left hand to expose the ring she now wore and would never remove. Her binding to the man she loved and would always love for all time.

⌠Oh, my god! Kurama proposed again?! And you said yes!! I▓m so proud of you!!■ Candy ran to her sister and gave her the biggest hug that they had ever shared. Her baby sister was no longer a child nor an adolescent, she had grown into a woman finally.

⌠Now all I have to do is figure out a way to get away from Daisuke without getting caught.■ Hisui said annoyed at how many guards there already were hanging around the palace.

⌠That will not be necessary!■ Daisuke▓s voice boomed from the doorway like a war drum. He stood looming in the doorway as though he was more demonic than he actually was.

⌠Daisuke┘■ Hisui growled angrily at him as she glared at him from across the room, by the window. ⌠I knew it was the stench of your spy I smelled back there!■

⌠Are you sure it was not the stench of your wretched Yoko!?! He stank plenty to me!!■ Daisuke growled back more fierce than he had been that morning.

⌠Damn you, Daisuke!! How dare you say such a thing about Kurama?!■ Hisui▓s growl caused Candy to shake in fear, her little sister had never acted like this before. It was frightening.

⌠How dare I!? What do you mean, how dare I?!■ Daisuke stepped forward and reached out to grab Hisui▓s chin in his hand. ⌠I believe the question is, how dare you? How dare you deny me what I have waited so long to possess?■

⌠And what might that be?■ Hisui growled at Daisuke as she glared up at him.

⌠You, Hisui┘your perfectly curved body and your beautifully carved features┘I have always wondered what they would feel like to my bare body. And now I am waiting patiently for our wedding night to see you and feel your untainted, untouched body within my grasp┘and you go and promise yourself to a Yoko!! You are willing to just give to this Yoko what I have spent years working so hard to attain!?!■

⌠Heh heh┘basically┘yeah┘■ Hisui said with a knowing smirk. She shot Daisuke a glare and grabbed his wrist. She ripped his hand away from her face and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to his knees. ⌠Humph┘you may be one of the strongest males in the pack┘but none of them could ever beat me! Compared to me, Daisuke, you▓re still a defenseless pup!■

⌠Damn┘you┘Hisui!■ Daisuke managed to say between gasps of pain. ⌠How┘could you┘betray the pack┘like this┘?■

⌠Easy┘■ Hisui leaned over and whispered in Daisuke▓s ear. ⌠I fell in love┘■ Hisui felt Daisuke stiffen in her grasp and she grabbed his other wrist and twisted it behind his head. Then she forced him to the floor, his chin hitting the stone floor first. She set a foot on his back and twisted the arm behind his back just a bit more.

⌠Ack!!■ Daisuke cried out in pain as he felt the bones in his arm begin to give out.

⌠Listen to me, Daisuke, and listen well!! If I so much as feel somebody behind me┘■ Hisui bent double to hang her head just above Daisuke▓s, ⌠I▓m coming after you┘and I swear you will lose a lot more than just your arm!■ With that Hisui gave Daisuke▓s arm one last twist and she disappeared as the sound of bones snapping like twigs rang through the room.

⌠Hisui, what are you doing here? Shouldn▓t you be back at the palace with those other dogs?■ Luna asked her dear friend as she walked into the inn on her day off.

⌠Where▓s Kurama?■ Hisui asked disregarding Luna▓s question.

⌠Oh! He told me to tell you that he and Kuronue are back at their ▒hide-out▓┘he left this map┘■ Luna held out a map of that region of the Makai.

Hisui snatched the map away from Luna and glanced at it for a moment. ⌠Thanks, Luna! Maybe I▓ll stop by again sometime!■ With that Hisui disappeared.

Kurama woke suddenly to the sound of someone wandering around in his bedroom. Was it one of Daisuke▓s assassins? ⌠Who▓s there!?■ Kurama called into the partial darkness of the moonlit room.

⌠▓Who▓s there?▓ How could you say that to me? Surely you have not forgotten me already?■ A familiar voice rang through the darkness from the shadows.

⌠Hisui?■ Kurama said with a mischievous smirk as he saw Hisui▓s figure glide into the light of the full moon pouring in from the large window.

⌠Did you miss me?■ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ⌠Oh, my dearest angel┘how could I not miss you? If you are out of my sights for a fraction of a second I will cringe and fall into a dark pit of despair until you return to me.■ Kurama said drawing himself up from the bed and toward his dear angel. He stood close to her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace made even more sensual by the full moon light.

⌠You are just a little over dramatic, don▓t you think?■ Hisui joked in a soft whisper and a small laugh.

⌠Over dramatic? I would think my reaction to your leaving my side to be quite under minded.■ Kurama said leaning in closer to his angel gazing softly into her loving eyes of gold.

⌠Yes┘quite┘considering how a normal dog acts in the absence of his master┘■ Hisui joked her voice hoarse and soft.

⌠If I am to be your dog┘put a collar around my neck and show me off as your prized possession as I shower you with my undying affection┘all I ask in return is your eternal bond with me┘■ Kurama▓s voice faded into a whisper as he leaned in closer and closer to his angel and finally he planted a soft kiss on her velvet soft lips. ▒Like rose petals┘▓ Kurama thought as he felt her return the kiss.

The sensation of their passionate kiss made Hisui feel a sudden jolt in her stomach. She recalled her dream and dismissed it immediately, she would allow him to start this time, she was not so bold in real life as she was still quite a virgin┘Of the flesh anyway.

Kurama felt a shiver run up his spine when Hisui allowed him entrance to her mouth and this time responded with her tongue, not with her fangs. He ran his tongue over every inch of her mouth and then drew them out of the kiss to make a trail of kisses down the side of her neck and to the junction between her neck and shoulder. He then opened his mouth and bit down, digging his fangs into her. Hisui gasped slightly from the sudden pain of his fangs piercing her skin and as a reflex her hands flew up to grasp his long silver hair. She then calmed, though, and she blew into his Kitsune ear which twitched at the tickling sensation.

He drew his fangs out of her when he shivered from the tickle caused by her breath in his sensitive ear. He stood straight and looked down at her innocent smile as she giggled playfully. ⌠What, may I ask, is so funny?■ Kurama asked rubbing her cheek with his lovingly.

⌠Your ears┘■ Hisui raised her hands to grab Kurama▓s ears and she scratched them softly. ⌠They▓re so cute! ┘And they▓re soft┘■ Hisui blew in Kurama▓s ear again and it twitched from the tickle. Then she rubbed his ears softly, delicately as he began to kiss her neck once more.

She would scratch his ears at the base and then she would move the tips of her claws up and down the backs of them softly. Each time her claws began scratching the bases of his ears again Kurama would feel a flutter within the lower part of his stomach that would then travel downward as she ran her claws up and down the spines of his ears. After this sensation had gotten to be much too pleasurable Kurama began lowering his kisses down her chest and to the base of her cleavage. Finally she leaned forward and began to nibble affectionately on the tip of one of his ears. The thrill sent through Kurama▓s body at this action made him moan in pleasure and he rose his head up from her chest and kissed her lips hard forcing his tongue into her mouth.

As she deepened the kiss Hisui felt Kurama lift her bridal style and carry her in his arms over to the bed. He then laid her down, still kissing her lustfully, and he laid his own body atop her. He then allowed his hands to wander. He slipped his hands over her covered breasts and down her curved side to lift the bottom of her shirt up as his hands slipped underneath it and over her breasts once more. At the feeling of his firm hands fondling her nipples Hisui flinched slightly.

Feeling her flinch at his touch Kurama broke the kiss and drew his hands from the inside of her shirt. ⌠Are you alright, Hisui-love? Do you wish to wait?■ Kurama asked respecting whatever wish his angel may have.

⌠No┘I▓m fine┘I just didn▓t know what it would feel like┘that▓s all┘■ Hisui whispered comfortingly to her dear Yoko. She had no idea what she was to do with this man, so strong and yet so delicate, when things got started. She supposed she would make it up as she went. ⌠Keep going┘I▓m alright┘■ Hisui smiled softly.

⌠Yes┘■ Kurama smiled as he lowered his head to her now uncovered belly and kissed it once with open lips. At this Hisui▓s stomach muscles tightened up and she felt a small tickle rise in her making her want to laugh and cough at the same time. Then he whispered softly to her belly, ⌠You taste very good┘like a Satan▓s Angel┘■ He then ran his tongue over her exposed belly softly, causing a tickling sensation to make Hisui gasp from surprise.

Kurama then smiled and he drew himself up to look over Hisui and then he asked out of respect for his angel, ⌠Are you sure you▓re ready?■ Hisui could only truthfully say, ⌠I don▓t know┘but I know what I want┘■

⌠And what might that be?■ Kurama asked slipping his hand under her shirt once more to rest on her chest in between her breasts.

⌠You, Kurama┘I want you┘all of you┘I want to taste every inch of your flawless body┘■ Hisui whispered to him, her voice husky.

⌠That can be arranged┘■ Kurama whispered in her ear and then he tore her shirt off of her and threw it across the room. She then tore at his shirt with her sharpened claws and sent shreds of it flying all over the room like cloth confetti. Kurama looked into the eyes of his angel and he saw the true demon within her that he would gladly attempt to tame, whether he failed or succeeded didn▓t matter┘as long as he was allowed to be with his beloved forever beyond this night.

Kurama kissed Hisui hard on her rose-petal lips and as he did he used his left hand to hold Hisui▓s arms above her head as he used the other hand to unbutton and unzip her pants which she then kicked off as she ripped her hands from his grasp and undid his pants throwing them away like a used napkin, they wouldn▓t be needing them tonight. Finally Kurama laid his bare body atop Hisui▓s and broke the kiss. He then made a trail of kisses running down the front of her body finding what areas made her giggle and what areas made her gasp┘for future reference, of course┘

When he reached her warmth he planted a single open-mouthed kiss on the sensitive skin on the top and then he ran his tongue through it once slowly sure to flick the sensitive skin with his tongue. He licked his lips then went back up to kiss Hisui softly as he eased his index finger into her and to her virgin skin, proof to her innocence which, after this night, she would no longer have. Feeling him probe her caused her to breath out slowly and then bring the air back into herself sharply as the muscles in her stomach tensed once more. Then she felt him draw the finger out almost all of the way and add another finger adding to her pleasure as well. She gasped at the feeling of his two fingers moving in and out of her slowly and her breathing became ragged and heavy.

Kurama then drew his two fingers out of her and brought them up to her face for her to see. At the sight of the moist fingers Hisui got the sudden and familiar impulse from her dream. Virgin or not, she refused to be completely submissive. She grabbed his hands and forced him onto his back sitting on his abdomen, looking down at him with a gleam in her eye and a fanged grin. She kissed him softly and ran her tongue down his entire front and when she reached his groin she stopped momentarily and played with them with her tongue. She heard him moan in pleasure as she licked his groin playfully. Finally she drew his hard sex into her mouth and ran her tongue along it as though it was a lollypop.

Kurama felt his body shake furiously from the pleasure this was giving him. For a virgin she sure was confident, where did she come up with something like this? Kurama drew his hips upward and Hisui held him down, pinning him to the bed and laughing mischievously. She was teasing him! Oh, damn this girl was good! She was certainly worth the wait!

After Hisui finally released Kurama he could no longer control himself. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Hisui causing her to fall onto her back and squeal slightly in surprise. Kurama planted hot kisses all over Hisui▓s neck and in between kisses he said, ⌠Oh, god┘where┘in the hell┘did you get moves┘like that?!■ His voice was heavy with lust. ⌠I dream them up┘■ Hisui whispered with a fanged smile. ⌠I love you┘■ Kurama managed to say in his dazed state. Hisui gasped and ⌠Yes┘■ was all that she could get out fore Kurama was now entering her for the first time and without warning.

He thrust into her once and her stomach muscles felt cramped and they pulled hard causing her to gasp with an exasperated ⌠Haa┘■ in her pain. ⌠Are you alright?■ Kurama whispered huskily in her ear. ⌠Haa┘again┘■ was what came out. Kurama obeyed and he thrust once more, being gentle with his delicate virgin. ⌠H-harder┘■ Hisui breathed into his ear knowing that Kurama was holding back for her sake and she didn▓t want that.

Obediently Kurama thrust once more, this time harder than the last but still being carefull not to cause her too much pain. ⌠Aah┘you stupid┘sun of a bitch┘■ Hisui managed to whisper through her orgasm, ⌠When I say harder┘I don▓t mean be a fucking pussy about it┘■

⌠What?■ Kurama asked stunned by his lover▓s words.

⌠When we first met┘you wanted to┘fuck me like there was no tomorrow┘right?■ Hisui asked through her heat and pain and soft sweat.

⌠Of course┘I still do┘■ Kurama said lovingly.

⌠Then why don▓t you!? Forget about my pain┘I▓ll get over it! Just think about the pleasure that comes with it┘■ Hisui said her voice firm despite her current position.

Hearing these words from his angel made Kurama remember what he had said to Kuronue at the end of the first chapter┘ ⌠I think she makes me horny┘■ He had thought she would be a good fuck when the time came and now the time was here and she had given him a good screw so far. It was him that was the problem, he was giving her shit! Determined to leave a lasting impression on his beloved angel he held her hips and thrust in and out slowly at first but getting harder and faster as he continued.

Each time he entered her after the little pep-talk she need not have said anything. She just had to hold on tight and enjoy the ride, which she did. The harder he thrust, the louder she moaned until he finally broke her virgin barrier and released his hot liquid into her. That time she screamed so loud she must have woken Kuronue who slept in the basement. But the sound of the scream gave Kurama such pleasure that he almost couldn▓t make himself draw out of her. Finally he forced himself to draw out and fall over onto his side and lay on the bed beside her. He lay there for a moment and then he began to laugh in his exhaustion, hearing his laugh caused Hisui to laugh as well and she turned to him and she kissed him lovingly. ⌠I love you beyond words, my Kurama-love┘■ Hisui whispered and she laid her head on his chest and almost immediately she fell asleep.

Kurama could only smile and think of how he had waited for this night to come. Now it had come and gone and they were both covered in sweat and she was still in his arms. It was not a dream as it had been so many times before, she loved him and he did her and they would spend eternity in each others arms. The Yoko and the Night Wolf, sworn enemies by blood, sworn lovers by night. Tonight his dreams would not dwell on their loving of the night, they would travel into the future where they shared a home and a family and their love for each other will not have dissipated in the least bit. 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was only a few years after their unity that Hisui and Kurama lost each other to the dangers of the Makai. Kurama made a fatal mistake while he and Kuronue where stealing the Dark Mirror from the palace of the Makai. He was tracked down and nearly killed by a bounty hunter. This caused him to have to travel to the human world for safety, leaving behind his beloved angel, Hisui who believed him to be dead when he did not return. Kurama left behind his eternal love, all the time unaware that she was now pregnant with their first child. A girl, to be named Kaname. 


End file.
